Darkrai Rises to Triumph
by RuNaWaY lOvE
Summary: A princess born of a pure soul rises to triumph, planning on the murder of her biological parents who abandoned her as a baby. What can Sesshomaru do to stop her some committing such a murder? How does he play a part in her life?


Darkrai Rises to Triumph

Chapter One: Just the Beginning

In a kingdom of great triumph, a dark lord and his lady ruled a land filled in dark clouds and different spectrums. Every inch of this land shudder at the world of light, distance itself from the sun and the joy and cheerfulness of happiness.

Lord Darkrai ruled this very land for over three centuries with his beloved and loyal mate Lady Kitana. Their bond was so strong, so well connected that their lust for a new addition to their success as lord and lady came to be. A child would be born under the blood red sky during the Eclipse of the Black Moon.

The eclipse of the Black moon occurred every five centuries; it was a very rare occasion for a lord and lady to watch the moon rise and fall like soldiers falling in defeat or rising in victory.

It would be a time of astonishment. A time to cherish what will become of their estate. This would be the best time to breed a child of great evil. A time where the princess of the dark lands would be born and trained to be as merciless and evil as her parents have been.

But the fear of change struck the lord the night his daughter entered his dark world as his own flesh and blood. It wasn't until that night he felt that change start to transaction. The young princess aborted his fair lady's weak body. That's when he immediately smelt the difference in her scent. She was his child, yet she as pure as virgin who has yet to mate with any human nor demon on earth.

The aura which floated around the baby girl wrapped in his mate's arms had a purified scent; she held no type of darkness in her heart. What she was in fact was a purified princess who saw the light before entering the world as the next Princess Darkrai of Okasana.

Before the lord knew what had become of his tainted child his wife gave birth too, he had already grown attach to the child. He cherished it with everything he had, this child was his, she would be his kingdom future, except this kingdom wanted someone of dangerous, victorious and murky blood to rule over them, not a purified princess who would be proved to be useless in battle and completely weak.

The child born of pure blood would be mocked and killed for her insolence. And the lord could not be mocked for breeding a child who held no use for him or his kingdom. She will be his greatest weakness. Would have been his greatest advantage to his throne if everything had gone the way he wished it had.

Now the skies filled with hate, the people grew tiresome and weary. No one could obtain what had occurred the night their beloved princess was born. All they knew was somehow a priestess; priest, monk or sorcerer came in front of the queen and destroyed what the people cared about most.

An heir.

The evil embedded in her womb had been demolished. More like purified to be exact. The dark princess would never rule the land of Okasana, for her heart fell into the hands of the gods. The lord's daughter filled with life, like no other, she wanted nothing but joy.

Instead of loving his daughter as he has planned from the moment he sensed her presence in his mate, his heart filled with hate for the child. She ruined everything. She no longer would be his heir, but a cast away.

"She needs to be killed before our people find out more." A wise old demon stated as she looked the child cry in her mother's arms. The queen felt that there could be another way that her daughter could somehow be taught to be evil. For she had grown to love the child she gave birth too. That loving smile brushed off her husband's shoulder as it made her heart beat fierce with greatness. But they all knew that a child cannot be _taught_ to be evil, they were born with it. But this child was not.

"I agree with you, the child should be destroyed, she is a great weakness to you Milord, and to your land. Just think what the other lords would say when they hear you birthed a purified child in a realm of darkness. They will mock you and come to destroy everything you've worked so hard for." Another wise demon said as she held lantern in her left hand as she walked over to the queen who hissed at her and created a barrier around her to stop the woman from coming any closer.

A growl this time escaped her mouth as she looked down at her beautiful hazel eyed daughter, "Keep away from my daughter." Her lord watched his mate's instinct to protect what was hers come to be. "There are other ways. She does not need to be killed or destroyed. She is one of us have you forgotten. My blood courses through her vein as well as our dear lords." Her mate growled at the thought of that child is his offspring.

"That spawn is not my heir, nor is she my child no longer. She is an abomination to our people. She must be killed like the elders exclaimed." He looked at his mate. Her eyes widen, tears poured out of her like the rushing pace of a river. "My love, there will be others. We can try again, this time our child will not turn out this way…"

"There is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER! She may be pure, but at least she can be trusted." Kitana cried as she held her daughter tighter to her chest.

A woman in the back of the chambers came out of the shadows, making her presence known. She was the sister of the queen, Lady Sai. She no longer lived and dwelled in the land of Okasana. Her home is in the North where the Lord Crestafallen ruled over his people. They were a bunch of dog demon that came to great terms with the Western Lord, who was also dog demons.

"Milord, if I may, I have a suggestion on what to do with the child." The lord looked at her. His red eyes glanced at her sea blue hues. Every demon of their race possessed red or blue hues. They were flower demons of the dark realm. Most of them had been slaughtered five thousand years ago when the massacre had occurred in the old land of Okasana, which is also known as the land of darkness. But a few lived and made a new land of darkness in the far south.

"What is it Sai?"

She gulped a small amount of saliva and swallowed before speaking. "As you know, Lord Crestafallen and his lady, has been trying to conceive a child to take over when they pass on, but it became known that My Lady is now fertile, she cannot produce an heir, therefore the North will never have a heir unless Lord Crestafallen takes a mistress and she breeds him a bastard child." Sai looked at the council then back at her lord, "Why not give the princess to them? She can be their greatest joy, instead of shunning her from this earth. At least she could play a part of someone's life, her pure heart can be of use to them."

Kitana looked at her sister and smiled. She was still too afraid that her husband would rip her daughter out of her arms and kill her if she let her barrier down.

"Sai why do you make such a suggestion? A ridiculous one at that. What makes you think my…this child won't come back and try to take her place as queen?" The lord asked as he watched his wife cradle his heir in her arms. Disgusted with such a sight he turned his head.

"She may, and she has a right to. This child is part of all of us. There are few left of us who are the original flower demons from the dark realm. Have you forgotten you and my sister were the last to get away from the massacre that's why you were chosen as lord and lady? You both hold our peoples true power, and this little girl does as well. Will you really destroy the last of our people?" The lord remained quiet as he allowed Sai to continue. "Have you forgotten what the wise woman said before her death three centuries ago? An original can only breed one pure one which will hold a flower demons true power. Whether you're first born is born pure or with evil embedded in them they hold the true power of our ancestors. The wise woman made it clear that you most likely have a pure child since my sister holds no hatred in her heart."

"Milord, I agree with Lady Sai. The wise woman made things very clear to all of us, if you destroy your offspring the powers of our ancestors will diminish." The lord nodded his head. "Will Lord Crestafallen accept an outsider as his own?"

"Lord Crestafallen would kill to be blessed with a child, human or demon, pure or non-pure. The child will be raised in a honest and loving home, she will not have any reason to return back here." Sai said as she walked over to her sister and her lord. "And if she does, I know you won't hesitate to kill her, my lord."

Kitana sighed as she turned away from the council. The elders turned to her, then to her mate, "Have you decided to exile the child or kill her Lord Darkrai?"

"Exile her." He said then turned to his mate, "If she ever returns to Okasana I will make sure she dies by my hands Kitana, understood?"

"Yes Milord." She cried as she slowly handed her daughter to her sister, "Goodbye my daughter…" Before her sister could even hold her in her arms the lord grabbed her roughly causing the baby to cry. "MY LORD!"

"I said I will allow Lord Crestafallen to have this child, but I never said that she will be alive." He growled as he lifted his claws over her small frame, he growled once more, "I hope you suffer a great deal when you leave here." And with that he plunged his claws into the baby's lower belly, dragging his claws across her entire lower half of her stomach.

His claws burns with fire, filled with a incurable power much like the western lords families poison, but his would cause nightmares and will surely cause those infect to go insane and soon die. He wanted the child to suffer.

Sai couldn't take any more of the torture he was giving her niece so she got in his way. She quickly snatched the child from his claws which caused the infected wound to deepen as they left the flesh of the small creature in her arms.

The wound started to pour out tons of blood. It splattered everywhere. The floor. Sai's kimono. Down the lords arm. EVERYWHERE. The soft cries echoed through the castle walls.

Kitana's muffled cries entered the lord's ears as he realized what he had down. He didn't think about what his dear mate would feel.

As he looked down at his bloody hand he watched as his _pure_ child's blood dripped down his arm and onto the tile floor in small drops. Kitana stared at him in horror as she ran over to her baby in her sister's hand, but the elders held her back.

"From now on Milady you may not speak of this child or even look at her. She is nonexistent to us all. From what we all know the child died in your womb and was burned in the royal courtyard as a symbol of our honor." One of the elders said as she pushed the queen from the view of the child. "Please My Lady, understand we are doing this for the better of your land and the better of our people. It's best you don't watch Lady Sai walk out with this child, or even speak of this child, for you will suffer a great loss."

Kitana nodded her head as she turned her back to the elders and to her sister. "Leave Sai, leave now. Do not return with the child."

Sai sighed as she nodded her head. She wrapped the child up in her cloak around her shoulders. Covering her face from everyone's view.

**-19 years later-**

Her hair blew with the wind as her hazelnut eyes glowed. The moon shined down upon her face as she turned her head and smirked. There were fallen soldiers behind her, their blood splattered across the boulders and the ground beneath their feet.

With a silent chuckle she turned her body to the gorge below her. The molted rock beneath her feet curved all the way down to the ground. A small ravine not so far from the bottom of the riverbank.

She growled as she smelt the flames of fire reach her nose. A scent of blood strongly lingered around her, but that didn't faze her not one bit. The villages had been set on fire and the people burned to death. Their bones turned to ash and dust, their souls slowly disappearing from the world. Their flesh burned, the scent of rotten flesh still lingered as well.

"Pathetic humans."

"Milady…" she turned around to one of her servants bowing down at her before rising to their feet to continue with their statement. "Your request has been accomplished. Every village east of here has been destroyed. There were no survivors." She bowed her head as her lady walked around her.

"Fantastic." That was all she said. She placed her hand on her servants shoulder and whispered. "Get the guards, head toward the land of Okasana. Prepare my swords and my armor. We attack at dusk."

She smirked as she watched her servant look at her confused. The servant felt confused, why would her lady want to disturb the land of Okasana? After al, the lord and lady just lost their son last fall due to a terrible disease spreading through the land. They have had terrible luck on an heir since the death of their first born. Both the lord and lady fell into a depressed state. Slowly their land rotted in a shell, enclosing them in the darkness around. The darken like their lived came to life; they finally realize everything they have done over the course of twenty years would bit them in the butt one day. That day is today.

"Milady, I'm sorry for asking, but what do you have against the lord and lady of Okasana? Why are you setting an attack on their land? Didn't you hear about the death of their son a while ago? Or their daughter nineteen years ago? Okasana has fallen to pieces since then." The servant asked, she shook as she saw the dark aura rise from below her lady.

The princess in front of her had a dark aura circle around her as her hues turned red. Talking about the lord and lady of Okasana was a sensitive topic for the princess, one that brought painful scars of her past.

"You are very foolish for asking." She growled as she held up her palm. There laid on her palm was a burned scar of claw marks led up her arm. A deep scar also was embedded in her stomach from when she was born. It grew as time gone by. "The lord and lady did this to me as a child. Their betrayal on my behalf and on my parent's behalf has led me to great triumph, but they forever cursed me, a curse I shall never escape from." The princess said as she stared at t he scar.

As a child she grew up weak. Her parents felt they had to keep their eyes constantly on her. The claw marks had been filled with poison. Poison which would have killed her, but since she was born pure and her soul forever remained purified, the poison evaporated from her body, causing every ounce of poison vanish from her body for good. It was the fact that who was trying to kill her as a baby was what caused her such pain.

When she was born she had been forgotten, banished from a kingdom which ruled in darkness, exiled from her birthplace. Her biological parents left her for dead. Left her to die. Sending her far away from them. Promising that if she ever makes her return back to Okasana they will kill her.

A woman by the name of Sai rescued her. Suggested to her sister and her lord that she should take her to the lord and lady of the northern lands to raise her as their own, since she was too _pure_ to be the princess of a dark land such as Okasana.

However their pure princess had not always been pure. She was born with that privilege, her heart remained pure for the better part, but her body did not. And her hatred for the people who gave birth to her grew over the course of nineteen years.

The kingdom she worked so hard to escape from haunted her every being. Every particle covered in the dark blankets of evil was her. She was a part of that evil. Except for the fact that her soul would always stay pure for the most part. The lord saw her as a weakness.

Her purified soul would soon destroy their kingdom, they were afraid she would change EVERYTHING. the lord exiled her and sent word out that if she ever returned she would be murdered on spot. No hesitations. But what the lord did not know was she had planned her revenge for over five years. Planned to conquer what is rightfully hers and destroy what was never there.

They wanted evil. They would soon see what type of evil child they produced. And see what big mistake they made.

At the time of her birth, she was just a new born baby who need her parents to love her, cherish her, accept her. But what she got in return was a permanent scar and a wound that could never be healed.

_**Lord Darkrai will see my anger. He will bow down to me. I will take what is rightfully mine. He will definitely die by my hands.**_ Rin growled as she ran away from her servant and toward the edge of the gorge. She kneeled down a bit, her back curving outwards as a pair of dark wings violently escapes from her body. They stretched out as she arched upward and allowed her wings some space.

Her wings start flapping as she jumps off the gorge and into the unknown. She guides her body south to where her parents palace is. Where she had been raised since the night of her birth.

The servant watched as the princess flew away from where they stood. She headed toward the great palace of Crestafallen and his mate Mileena. The palace was no more then a mile away from the gorge.

At the entrance of the palace the angry princess saw her parents. She smiled as she landed, allowing her wings to go back to their original place inside her back. Walking over to her mother who slowly walked over to her she stopped in front od her parents and bowed her head in respect.

"My darling, you have returned." With a smile she hugged her daughter, bringing her into her arms as she felt the hug being gladly returned.

The princess in front of her was her greatest joy. After she found out she could not conceive a child she was heartbroken, until her advisor, who used to live with her sister in the dark land of Okasana presented her with a child. Mileena love her very much. Even when her heart was plagued with darkness and her soul pure with love, she was everything she has ever wanted in a child, maybe even more.

A deep growl interrupted the two from continuing their loving affection as mother and daughter. "Rin…" the growl continued.

"Yes father?" her voice seemed so pure, so innocent. She could almost fool a person if she wanted to.

"You have destroyed the Eastern Villages as I have asked. Yet you have made another request...No a demand that the guards prepare your swords and armor for a battle in Okasana. What have you done?" His growl was fierce as his claw touched the face of his beloved child.

"I have done nothing yet father." She whispered hoping he could hear her. He did. "I am doing what is needed to be done though. The highlands will have more lands to grow, more space to provide for our people. I can expand these lands if I take my rightful place in Oka…"

"YOUR PLACE IS HERE!" He roared causing his mate to cower. His daughter stayed stronger no cowering in fear, just like she has been taught.

"My dear lord please don't be angry with her. Don't you remember what those…vile creatures did to our daughter? My dear child is forever scarred, both emotionally and physically. Why not let her take her revenge on them?" His dear lady said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "They could have killed her, do you not remember the night Sai brought her to us?"

"I…"

"Milord forgive me, but this is something I must do. I have to and I will do everything in my power to bring them to justice. With or without your permission my lord." Rin said as she circled around her mother and her father. "Lord Darkrai has crossed a very fragile line with me. I will take away everything precious to him, just like he done to me. I lost every ounce of life that night. My birth meant nothing to him, the elders, nor the woman who gave birth to me." Rin growled as she felt her scar light up with pain. A burn that has haunted her since birth. "Being exiled as a baby was beyond his betrayal. But burning my flesh with his claws and stabbing me to try to kill me is what pains me the most. I must say the lord must DIE!" she bowed her head to her lord. Her father hated how grown up she has gotten. How must she has accomplished was what kept her going. Her smile kept him happy for the most part.

"You may be the princess of Okasana, but that does not mean the will accept you. Especially since you're planning on murdering their lord and lady. What do you think you will accomplish by committing such an act? Can you not wait until the western lord comes during mating season. I'm sure he will help you…" Her father tried to reason with her, but there was no use in trying, for she had made up her mind already.

"I don't need help. Lord Darkrai will die by my hands. Lord Sesshomaru will only get in my way and try to stop me." Rin shouted. Her father growled softly as she backed up. His daughters aura rose more and more. She was unstoppable. "Plus what will the people of Okasana think when they hear that their very lord and lady they have trusted for over four hundred years lied to them about my death? They will feel betrayed."

"Rin, my darling, do you regret being our daughter?" Mileena whispered as tears poured out her blue eyes.

"Ridiculous question mother. No I do not regret being your daughter. I want revenge for my pain. I was abandoned, I know if Darkrai would have killed me I wouldn't have had you two as my parents. Or if they would have kept me I would never know you. I know I'd feel some sort of missing piece in my life. I am doing this because Okasana has a right to know what really happened to me."

Rin said as she looked at her parents. She was so strong, yet she felt so weak. She felt as if she was her parent's weakness. After all Darkrai knew she'd be his. "If you must…you can continue on your plotting, but you must wait for Lord Sesshomaru to come. I don't want to lose you Rin."

"I give him one month before I start my war with the dark lands, if he does not show I am leaving on my mission to destroy Darkrai." And with that Rin walked away she hurried to her private quarters in the west.

Crestafallen sighed as he turned to his mate who poured out millions of tears nonstop. "How can you allow her to continue with this suicide mission Milord? She will be killed and you know it."

"Quiet." He whispered, he looked up at the distant window to the west. It was the window connected to his daughter's personal and very private chambers. Her balcony door slammed as he watched his daughter close the curtains. "Rin will not die. Sai had neglected to tell us what power our daughter holds. She was protecting all of us, especially Rin. Our daughter is the heart of Okasana; she holds the power of the ancestors of the past. She holds more power then all four lords put together, more power than all the gods. Rin is a god as well."

_**Very good Milord!**_ Someone whispered in a growl as she clapped her hands in applause. _**You are absolutely correct about the princess. But she must not know any of this. Her powers can kill her, just like they killed the ancestors of the past. No god nor flower demon can contain or control such power. **_The person came out the shadow. _**I did not tell you because if the princess looks into what sort of powers she possess not only will she be able to take over, but she can kill anything in her way. Including a god. The only way to contain such power is if she is mated the night of the Black Moon. During the eclipse.**_

Crestafallen looked at his advisor. Sai came to them. She whispered in demon language to keep Rin from hearing her fate. "What are we to do then Sai?"

"Meet me in the cavern, under the cellar. We can talk in private. But we must get Lord Sesshomaru here immediately. He can help change Rin's mind." Sai said as she waved her hand. A small bird dropped down onto her shoulder. Sai wrapped a piece of paper on the bird's foot. Throwing the bird into the air it flew around her as she shouted, "Take that to Lord Sesshomaru."

The bird did as it was told.


End file.
